


In Submission

by PlasticMachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Psychological Horror, Yandere, Yandere Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John Egbert just celebrated his 21st birthday, he wasn't expecting that on his way back from uni that he'd be abducted.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

John was struggling to get away.

Tossing his body left and right, trying to wiggle himself out of the grip of the person holding him.

His head was covered with a bag.

He just woke up but feels like he's been sleep deprived for three days.

He was heavily sedated with drugs.

John can't even recall how he got into his captor's car.

He was just walking over to the bus stop to get to class and then... he can't recall.

All he knew now was that he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

John was still struggling to fight off whoever was holding him.

He felt like he was being guided and pulled up a porch, he's entering someone's house now.

John hears the door shut and someone locking it.

Still, John's confident that he can make an escape but only if-

The bag on his head is pulled off.

John blinks, he can hardly see without his glasses on.

Out of the blue, they are placed on his face.

John looks around the room.

The lighting is dim, there's picture's on the wall. Everywhere like they are wallpaper.

John can hardly focus on anything in front of him, he was so heavily drugged.

John feels the weight of his own body pull him down to the floor, then he feels someones hands pick him back up.

Someone is dragging John over to the love seat.

John walks with him, he needs to rest until he gets his strength back. Even with the danger surrounding him, he still needs to calm down till the sensation passes and he can think clearly again.

John's abductor slowly walks around from John's side to his front.

The man looked up at John, even in the dim lighting John can tell his hair is white... he knew someone with hair like that in one of his coding classes.

John had no idea what the guys name was, they hardly talked.

John just dizzily stared down at the other boy as the other boy looked up at him.

The man rested his head on one of John's knees.

John felt a twinge of fear start in his stomach and travel into his chest.

The boy with the white hair laughed. "Ha...hi." He was laughing like he was introducing himself for an audition... not like he was talking to a man he just kidnapped.

"Do you? Do you remember me?" The man with the white hair sounds like he was hesitating to ask.

John nodded slowly as he stared down at him.

"You... you do?" The man lifted up his head. "I- I was afraid that you wouldn't remember the time that you- you let me borrow your pen or that time that you walked into the wrong lab with me and we- we- our hands brushed when we walked out- and- and I knew... I... I- oh my god I sound so fuckin' lame. I have to calm down." He laughed again. He seems like he was overstimulated with a million thoughts.

John was stunned. This guy seems to think that something so insignificant like brushing hands or picking up something he dropped is important.

"When- when you ignored my friend request I thought that maybe you didn't remember me..." The man with the white hair started talking again. "I knew that you were just playing hard to get... you wanted me like how I wanted you. Why else would you always smile whenever I stared at you?"

John always smiled whenever anyone looked at him, it was his default state to grin a dopey smile. _This has to be a dream._ There is no way that someone would ever be obsessed enough with him over something like that! 

"I wanted to... to tell you for so long... I thought that it was just a crush and I told myself. "Dave, it's gonna go away" but it just grew stronger and stronger every time I saw you..."

Dave paused for a moment. He didn't look like he wanted to finish the thought. Even in a haze John could see that Dave looked sheepish.

"I have a lot of money. It's from my bro... so I bought us a house. It's ours, and I'll pay the bills... make us both money and- and you don't have to worry about finishing any more papers and I know you get stressed during exam week. You always chew up your pens."

_How did he know that?_

Has he been following John around? Did he follow him into the labs or something?

"Did you know I got a paid internship?" Dave asks. "I've been working really hard so I can support you with my own money... And- and- now that day's here. I finally can."

Dave fumbled around with his back pocket and pulled out a black case.

"This- this is a wedding ring." Dave lifted up his hand to show that he was already wearing a band. "I thought that- that... we didn't need to go through all the stress of dating... we can just jump right into the- the important part and I can take care of you so you don't have to worry about studying so hard cause I know you get stressed easy."

John stared down at the ring. He didn't move. He just let Dave put the ring on him. He was to terrified and subdued from the drugs to fight against Dave.

John knows better than to reject it. He shouldn't piss him off, he's unstable enough to kidnap John and crazy enough to think that John would actually want to just marry him out of the blue. Dave looks down and gently smiles at John's hand. Dave looked so pleased with the wedding band on John's finger and then he looked down at the one on his.

Dave admired the rings for a few extra moments before he looked back up at his victim.

"I love you."

John just stared at Dave.

"Well- are-ar-aren't you going to say something back?"

John took a breath, thinking before he speaks.

"I- where am I?" John blinks a few times.

"I told you already, my love." Dave sounded a bit worried. "You're in our new house."

John felt a burning feeling in his mind, the feeling is burning up his numb body.

He's too drugged to have a real conversation, he's still afraid that he's going to offend Dave to the point he lashes out.

"I... but... wh-where?" John blinked a few times, he's getting close to passing out again.

"I can't tell you that just yet. I don't want you to get cold feet." Dave pressed a finger up to John's nose. "Don't worry. We have everything we need."

"Huh? I..." John looked down at Dave. Smacking his lips together. "I... wha..."

John could hardly speak, he couldn't bring himself to hold his body up any more either.

His vision slowly started to fade.

When he woke up it was morning and John was naked in bed.

He jolted up, his body still feeling hallowed out and numb from the drugs.

He could feel a hand on his thigh. He looked over to his side.

Dave sat up and placed John's glasses on his face.

Dave smiled weakly at John.

"Bad dream?" Dave kissed the side of John's face, "come on, darling."

Dave dragged John back down to bed, "let's get some more rest."

John jolted up again.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"I- my clothes?" John asked.

"Oh..." Dave understood what John was really asking, "I didn't do... too much."

Dave laughed, his snicker was like a giggle but to John it felt like an insult.

"What did you do?" John asked.

"I just kissed you neck a little..." Dave confessed. "I didn't kiss your lips. We are saving that for something special. And I wanted to put some pajamas on you, but I was having a hard enough time as it is dragging you to the bed."

John got up, covering his naked body with the white sheet he took from the bed.

Dave whines, "no. come back to bed." He whines like it's a love game.

John steps out and looks for his clothes.

Dave gets up and follows him. Dave laughs, "why would your clothes be outside? they are in our hamper... I'll get you some fresh clothes, come with me." Dave turned around and walked back into the bedroom.

John turned his head and looked at the bedroom. He walked inside.

Dave was in a separate smaller room, it acted like a closet.

Dave held up two shirts, one black, one blue.

"You like this band right?" Both of them had two different designs for John's favorite band. John's eyes widened.

"I know you love blue." Dave held up the blue shirt and walked forward.

Dave put the shirt up to John's chest just to see how it looked on him.

"Don't worry, it's your size." Dave smiled. "I have everything in your size actually. Pants, shoes, tanks... boxers..."

"Listen." John looked down at Dave. "I... I have class today."

"Not anymore." Dave shook his head once. "I already told you. I dropped you out of class and-"

"What!?" John feels shocked, even with how heavy his body is. "How?"

"I know all of your passwords." Dave tilts his head. "I know it's bad, but I might have messed around with some of your stuff when you were out at school once. Copied down all the passwords in your password books, memorized them. And I might have stolen one of your shirts."

"I-" John opened his mouth to speak. Dave kept on going. Confessing to John all the different ways he messed with John's things and how Dave found out all these little things about John. John didn't even know he had anyone stalking him, he didn't sense it at all. Nothing set the thought off in his mind that anyone was following him and none of his roommates picked up that anyone broke into their place.

Dave must be smart to avoid detection this long. John can only hope that when he's no longer sedated that he can think of someway to get out of here.

* * *

Dave helps John get dressed and shows John to the bathroom. Dave smiles when he shows John how their are two sinks right next to each other. He laughs at the fact he has two towels that says "HIS" and "HIS" and Dave holds up a toothbrush for John to use. John goes along with everything. He's still to dizzy to challenge Dave and too afraid to not go along with it.

Dave brought John over to his kitchen and sat John down in the dining chair. Dave hummed to himself as he made a nice breakfast for John. Dave slaps himself and then sighs. "I completely forgot." Dave walks up to John and hands him a remote?

John noticed there is a small TV mounted onto the wall. Dave kisses John's cheek. "Watch anything you'd like. John turned on the TV and flipped through the apps, he jumped to watching the news. Dave chuckles as he goes back to making omelettes.

John blankly stares at the screen, hoping that something will come up about how he's missing. The local news channel isn't saying anything about him at all. John starts to feel panic well up in his chest as the show breaks for commercial. 

Dave sets down a few plates of food down in front of John, along with a glass of water and milk. Dave brings over a few things for himself as he smiles over at John.

"Honey, how do you like your omelette? Do you like to put ketchup on it too?"

John nods. He didn't feel like lying.

"We're so alike." Dave lightly swoons.

Dave sighs as he hands John a completely full bottle of ketchup. Dave smiles as he says,

"I think that we're going to get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave smiles as he walks across the room, carrying a large wooden tray full of chips and popcorn. There's a large glass with two straws, filled with ice and there was a large soda bottle on the side. Hopefully, John's going to be in a better mood tonight for date night then last night.

Dave stopped himself before he walked into his bedroom. He fixed his bottoms, making sure they looked perfect. Dave appreciated just how tight they were around his hips and just how fat they made his ass look, he needs to look perfect for his little snuggle muffin.

Dave's also wearing the band shirt that he gave John about three days ago. He carefully fixed that too, along with his shades and his white bangs. When Dave was sure he looked nice enough, he walked in happily carrying the tray and smiling like a loving husband.

John glared up at Dave. His wrists were handcuffed to the bed.

Dave placed the tray on the night stand and opened up the soda bottle. "I know it's your favorite. It's really hard to find blueberry flavored anything, but I managed! Just for you." Dave placed a finger on his lovey-dovey-hubby's nose and then went back to tending to the tray like a good little househusband. Dave smiled at John as he fixed up everything.

John glared, he was sure that his escape plan would work.

As soon as Dave headed out to go to class Monday morning, John decided to try to leave the house. He was surprised to find that the house had a lock on the outside. John still managed to get it open, but Dave was waiting for him on the porch. He gave John a small pout, then he moved so quick that John couldn't even register the idea that he should fight back. Dave frowned as he dug a needle into John's arm. From then on Dave's been keeping John in handcuffs, even when he's dazed out. Dave was saddened that John was starting to act out, but he knew it was inevitable. Dave figured that John would want to leave, Dave knew that John would want to go back home to his old life, but only because John didn't know how good it was with Dave just yet.

Dave grabbed onto the tray of food and sat down next to John on the bed. Dave placed the food over his own body and then grabbed the remote from the nightstand next to him. He flipped on the tv and switched on an app and began playing one of John's favorites. Dave knew John didn't have the best taste in movies, but he felt so happy to just be sharing this moment with his lover. Dave took a small handful of popcorn into his hands and then pressed one piece up to John's lips, "popcorn, dear?"

John didn't say anything, he didn't move his lips. He just kept glaring at Dave.

Dave booped John's nose again but this time instead of using his finger, Dave booped him with the tiny spec of food and then ate it himself. Dave grinned as he chewed. He sighed as he sunk back into the pillows. Dave was still feeling dejected, he knew it would be a bumpy road, but John's been refusing to eat. Dave worked long and hard to make John a nice meal but John decided he didn't want to eat, so Dave just packed the food away into the fridge. Dave was trying to keep a level head when John would act out. John would tell Dave how badly he wanted to leave, and at some point he said "if you love me, you'd let me go." How can John just assume that the outside world that caused him all that stress and anguish would be better than living under Dave's roof? Under Dave's care, John can be free to spend all of his time laying in bed and watching all the shows he said to his friends he always wanted to watch. Dave is sure that these little love games that they are playing together are going to grow on John. That John is going to learn to truly love Dave just like Dave loves him. And once the two of them get around to it...  _ making  _ _love_ is gonna keep John in bed, that's for sure.

Dave turned towards John, John's eyes were focused on the screen. Dave kept watching John instead, focused on the little light breaths coming from his mouth, he watched the way John's beautiful blue eyes blinked. John was also a bit muscular too, he was like putty in Dave's hands though... albeit that's from the drugs Dave's been pumping him with, but someone as large as John melting in Dave's hands is impressive. Impressive enough that Dave is sure that John's going along with everything just to keep Dave at ease. This must really be a love game to John too! John really is giving Dave a chance is he's not fighting back! John's been saying things like "please, let me leave" and "I don't want to be here" to test Dave's resolve! John doesn't really want to leave, he doesn't want to fight against Dave, he just wants to make a show of it, just to see how dedicated Dave really is.   


Dave keeps staring at his little love muffin. 

John finally comes out and says it, "stop staring at me."

Dave readjusts on the bed, his butt slightly bumping into the food tray. "Why?"

"I don't like feeling your eyes on me." John bluntly says.

Dave pauses for a moment. John hesitates to say more... but he goes on anyway...

"I don't like being here, I don't want to be your husband. I want to leave."

"Yo...you're just testing me." Dave deludes himself again.

"No. No I'm not. I really don't want to be here." John feels the metal around his wrists dig into his skin, "I don't want to be chained to a bed and forced to stay in a house with some guy I don't even know that well-"  


"We know enough about each other! I know everything about you." Dave reminds John with a little list, "how your favorite color is blue and that's why you always wear it, oh! and you hate doing landry because you don't have a washer in your apartment so you have to go to a laundromat down the street from where you live-"

"Have you been following me?" John comes out and asks a question with an obvious answer. Dave giggles as a response. He usually is so stoic, so chill, so calm... but John just makes him so giggly and bubbly. 

"I know... I've been bad." Dave playfully slaps at John's chest. 

John's getting pissed. He's fucking annoyed that Dave's just acting like this is a game or a joke. John's feed up now. He growls, "let me go."

"Huh?" Dave looks over at John, surprised John spoke to him with such a naughty tone. "Jo-honey?"

"I'm not your honey." John's pushing it now.

"I...is this just a..." Dave stops talking, he's thinking to himself. "Okay. I won't call you honey if you don't want me too. What do you want me to call you?"

"I don't want you calling me any stupid nickname."

"Okay, I get it." Dave nods, his head still resting against the pillow. "I'll just call you John, it makes my heart soar when you call me by my name too so I ge-"

"I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be locked to your bed or forced to live here and I don't want to be anywhere near you!" John starts struggling to get his wrists out of the cuffs, to no avail. 

"You're so... ha... funny..." Dave forces out a little laugh, deluding himself into some sick fantasy.

"Stop acting like this is a game! I want to fucking leave!" John's done. He's through, he can't hold himself back from screaming any longer. He's pulling at his cuffs and trying to kick Dave off the bed. John knocks over the tray on top of Dave. Dave's eye twitches once. He give John a blank stare as John throws a tantrum. 

The drugs force John to be lulled back down, quelling his anger. Once John settles down Dave asks, "are you finished?"

John keep panting, giving one final kick to the mattress as tears well up in his eyes. He could have easily over powered Dave when Dave said he was heading out for school, why didn't he take him then? Now he's never going to stop pumping John filled with drugs.

Dave sits at the end of the bed. He holds his head in his hands and thinks to himself about what he's going to do. Moments pass. The movie ends. John watches Dave. Focused on what the other man is going to do. John dreads whatever Dave is going to do next to make John fall in line, Dave's probably thinking of a punishment or a method to torture him to submission. 

Long after the feeling of dread and fear leaves John's mind, Dave speaks up, 

"I... I'm going to take a shower."

Dave leaves John alone, alone long enough that John falls back asleep. When John wakes up, Dave isn't besides him. John can hear Dave talking outside of the room. Was he on the phone? Was he talking to himself? It's too muttered for John to even hear. The drugs in his veins lull him back to another dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

John wakes up. He hears panting above him. Dave's sitting above him, riding... how did John get an erection!? Did Dave slip him something? Dave's groaning once John hits him where it's fucking good. Dave keeps slamming himself in the same spot. "Oh... oh my god..."

John starts panting, his mind fills with panic. He needs to shove Dave off of him, but he can't. John still has his hands cuffed to the bed. Dave keeps moaning as he laughs over John, "it's.. ah... it's good, right?" Dave keeps asking John, "you love it, right?" "I feel good, right?" "it's worth staying for, it's so fucking good. I love it too." Dave keeps telling himself in his head over and over again that John loves it, that John has to be obsessed now with Dave after how good he's working John's cock. Dave pulls himself off of John's cock and starts sucking it like he practiced for months. Dave admires every inch of John's member, licking every inch of his length. Dave keeps sweet talking John but none of the words register in John's mind.

John keeps trying to keep himself calm, he's trying to hold himself back from crying. Dave keeps lapping up his precum and sucking his head. Dave keeps stroking him and telling John how much he loves him and how he's willing to do this too him everyday and he's going to prove it.

John shuts his eyes closed. John focuses on how numb he feels instead of how good the pleasure is. John prays for sleep to come again, instead he stays up until he does.

* * *

"Hello, darling!" Dave walks in with another meal. Dave was sweet enough to change out John's hand cuffs to make John more comfortable after he complained that his wrists and arms hurt. Now John's chains are much longer and John's been trying to fight back again, but he's usually too tired from Dave's little love drugs to really fight against him.

"I made some eggs and sausages!" John didn't even know it was morning, it always feels like night with how dark the room is. John's vision is blurry even with his glasses on.

John lets Dave feed him. He doesn't fight getting more food, he expects there's probably more drugs in them, he takes it anyway. John doesn't fight Dave off when Dave escorts him to the bathroom and leaves him alone to do his business. John's body feels so heavy, he nearly slumps onto the floor once he opens the door. He finds Dave waiting for him with open arms. John walks past him and out the bedroom door. He falls down onto the floor. Dave giggles, "honey, you're so funny... I get if you don't want to play around on the bed again... we can sit out here and just talk if you want."

* * *

Dave didn't put the handcuffs back on, John kept acting like the drugs were too much for him, he got most of it out of his system. It left behind a brutal headache. John pretended that he was dazed when Dave rode him again. John let Dave work him dry and then when Dave feel asleep again. John got up and out of bed. He slipped out of bed and pulled back up his pajama bottoms. John walked out of the room and the door creaked. John turned to look at Dave. Dave didn't move... John kept going. John walked to the front door, John undone the lock and then opened it... an alarm set off. A small ding, but it was enough to wake Dave up. John rushed so fully open the door, but Dave was already digging another needle into his neck. John gargled as his mind let slip. 

* * *

John's wrists and ankles are tied together. He's laying on the bed, bound together.

Dave's sitting on the end of the bed, sweating and holding himself.

"Why don't you want to be here?" Dave rubs his arms up and down, "why don't you want to give me a real chance?"

"Because you kidnapped me." John's voice was low and gruff, he almost spit those words.

Dave turned his head towards John, he wasn't going to lose his temper just because John used a rude tone. Dave was going to keep his cool and approach this with the same gentle warmth that John makes Dave feel in his heart.

Dave wipes the sweat from his face with the back of his wrist and says,

"I love you... I knew you wouldn't want to give me a chance unless I could prove I was worth your time. I know how focused you are with your work... If I walked up and talked to you... I would have lost my nerve and ran away. I just feel so much more confident now that we're married a-"

"We're not married." John interrupted Dave, and Dave did not like that.

"You're wearing that ring, aren't you?" Dave widens his eyes. "If you're implying that we didn't share vows or had a wedding, that's because we're going to wait for that till you know me well enough that you can write vows."

"What about the wedding?" John asks.

Dave feel silent.

"Are you ever planning on letting me leave the house?" John pushes Dave.

"I am." Dave nods. "Once you understand how good things are here."

John turns his head away from the lunatic sitting next to him on the bed.

Dave nods his head and says, "you'll see... you'll see..."


	4. Chapter 4

Each day that passes, John grows more and more week. He hasn't been eating enough and Dave doesn't let him move around enough either. John's losing weight and tossing up more often than he eats meals.

Dave's been working John down to the bone, gleefully indulging in locking John up in their homes guest room with a nothing but a bucket, a bed and some books for entertainment. Dave made sure there was no way out. No windows in the room, the door is locked from the outside. John's never managed to find a way out, so Dave's content with leaving John there when he goes out for his work and when Dave to goes to class.

One day, Dave brought back word that people miss John and there are posters around school and the front of grocery stores looking for any information on him or his wearabouts. Dave asked someone that John used to be roommates with about John's disappearance. That's how he found out that John's dad actually traveled down to talk with the police. John's heart sank when Dave told him that enough time has passed where they declared that they are looking for a body. John lost count of the days, he wanted to ignore that it's been longer than a month, he wanted to ignore that each day passing feels like a blur, feels unreal and his memories feel unnerving. 

John rested in bed. Letting the drugs lull him back to sleep for another dull night of uncertain pain and misery.


	5. Chapter 5

As time went on, Dave started using less and less drugs on John, he didn't put any in his food and only stabbed him with a needle if he got rowdy. For the most part, John became compliant. The two of them started to get along, or so Dave thought. John had a plan, one that he decided would be the best course of action. John was going to lull Dave into a false sense of security. John was going to play this smart. John was going to wait for Dave to become completely compliant in his delusion that John could never hurt him and John could never do wrong. John was going to make Dave think John was his sweet, obediant little lap dog, turning to putty in his hands at a snap of Dave's fingers. In realtiy... John was just laying in wait.

* * *

Days passed by again. Dave would make three meals everyday and John ate to get his strength back up. John's headaches and shivers passed after no longer getting injected with the drugs Dave was pumping into him.

John was disguisted as Dave would attempt to soothe him and help him with his withdrawls. John wanted to just be left alone, not to be heald or touched, he didn't know how he managed to not smack Dave off of him when he was going though his sweets, but he did it anyway.

It's night time again, Dave giggles to himself as he runs his fingers up John's chest and then down past his tummy and down to his member.

John did his best not to wince.

Dave smiles as he takes John's length in his hands and starts working it like a stress ball.

John lets it happen, it's the best thing he can do for now.

John needs his strength up, he needs to be sober.

John just plays along.

"You know, honey... my friends is coming over soon..." Dave hums, "they are more like family actually. I've known one of them my whole life and her daughter is coming too, along with my twin bro. They all want to met you."

John felt something stir in his heart and his mind. Hope.

Dave's friends, whoever they are, are going to realize that something is up.

After all, why would Dave be married to a random stranger they haven't heard anything about. They are gonna think shits going down when they realize that they didn't even get a r.s.v.p to a wedding and Dave's pre-planned excuse of "we skipped past the stress of dating and jumped right to marriage" is going to ring alarm bells in their heads.

For the first time since John's been in this house, John has a real smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The day is finally here. Dave's family is coming to visit.

John spent the entire two weeks before today slowly pretending to warm up to Dave. He swallowed down his fear at the fact the wall in the living room is covered in images of him like they were wallpaper. He felt revealed when Dave peeled them off the wall.

John would let Dave lean on him when they watched TV in the living room and Dave would fall asleep in his arms. Eventually, Dave let John take off his cuffs and linger around the home. Dave was still weary that John would make a break for it. But John stayed in the areas of the house that Dave told him were okay to venture too. For some reason the upstairs rooms were forbidden to John. But the kitchen, the living room and the master bedroom were A-OK.

John was sitting down in the kitchen and watching Dave cook. John sat up once he saw Dave start to dice bay leaves. John walked over to Dave and told him, "Dave, is it okay if I help you."

"Oh, yeah... actually... I don't really know how to cook this." Dave's pointing at his tablet and showing John that he has a recipe ready for some kind of stew.

The moment Dave gave him the green light to cook, John took over.

Dave watched in awe as John took care of every little thing with ease, where before Dave was struggling with cutting apart the raw meat. John re-cut the meat and he even grabbed some tomatoes from the fridge and added in food to improvise. Dave watched closely whenever John would search through the cabinets... then it hit John, Dave might think that he's looking for something to poison Dave and his family with. There must not be any thing toxic in here. And for some reason, John didn't even think to look. It would be a bad idea anyway, Dave would pick up on it and then John would get tied up and chained to the bed again.

Dave lets out a sigh when John pulls out some paprika. John briefly mentions, "there isn't a lot of spices in here."

"Oh... yeah..." Dave says, "I never really cooked till the day we got married."

"No kidding?" John mumbles, "it's okay, just maybe consider getting a few more things and I'll cook for you."

"You mean with me." Dave buts in. He must still not trust John to make meals on his own, that and there are so many sharp knifes here. John could probably fight back, make a stand. No. John's going to wait for Dave's family to come. He's going to bite his time.

* * *

John and Dave set up the table together, Dave smiles when John starts picking at the way the forks and knifes are arranged. John moves everything around, he has to make it perfect. That makes Dave sigh, his heart is dancing to John's tune.

Then, there is a knock at the door. When Dave grabs John by the hand and starts to drag him over to the front of the house, the doorbell goes off. Dave smiles sweetly as he drags his darling husband over to the door.

When Dave opens the door a young woman wraps her arms around Dave. She laughs and then places kisses all over his cheeks. "Dave!"

"Hey, Roxy." Dave smiles as she backs up.

Roxy looks over Dave's husband, "oh my god!" Roxy covers her pink lips with one of her hands. "He's so handsome!"

"Hello." John awkwardly lifts up his hand and waves.

Dave grabs onto his hand and then leans against John, "this is John."

A this point John notices a tall, haunting figure standing right behind Roxy and then a figure that is even taller.

Dave gestures towards the two of them and introduces his two brothers and then another young woman who just stepped out of their car with another man.

"Rose?" Dave asks.

"Yes. I could make it after all." Rose nods. She seems slightly irked to even be there.

"Glad you could make it." Dave smiles and then invites them all in.

John makes note, there are three men and two women.

Two of the men look like Dave's brothers and one looks more like John than anyone else here. He has glasses and black hair, just like he does. John openly asks him, "what's your name?"

"Oh." The man looks nervous to talk, "Jake..."

"And... what's your relationship with Dave?" John asks.

Roxy immediately laughs, "oh! Dave! You didn't tell me he was the jealous type!"

Roxy takes a step back and tells John, "he's Dirk's man."

Roxy smiles and points at the young man with a black tank.

"That one's Dirk." Roxy then adds, "don't be afraid to get the Strider's all confused! We all kinda look alike, I get it." Roxy laughs.

Dave shows them all to the kitchen. Dave happily points out that he made a spot for Rose, just in case she did show up. Roxy takes note of something else, "I've never seen you this happy before, baby boy!"

Roxy settles in her seat and brightly smiles.

Finally, the largest of the men speaks up and tells Dave, "proud of you, you put that money I lent you to good use. You know what, you don't owe me back. Just make sure you keep John in his place."

John feels his heart sink. Deep in his gut, there's a black pit. John's feeling something fuck with his head. Why would he ask Dave to _keep John in his place?_

The family keeps talking as Dave pours out stew for everyone. He tells them that he wants to give them all a tour of their new home later but there's no guest room.

"Aw!" Roxy smiles, "don't worry! We already got a few rooms booked in a hotel, I'm sure Jake and Dirk wanna stay in their own room anyway, right?" She chuckles.

Dirk takes a sip of his stew. Jake says nothing.

Roxy then looks over at Dave and asks, "so, honey? Why didn't you have a wedding?"

Finally. Roxy asked the question John was hoping that someone would ask.

Dave answers in a way John wasn't prepared to hear,

"Well, I just thought, why wait?" Dave gives the table a smile, "we got married in this house once I got John to move in! And gave him a ring and we just started cuddling up together, day one."

Dave pulls John closer to his side as he says, "it all just happened so fast."

"Oh!" Roxy laughs, "I've been there before! Just make sure he doesn't get it in his head that he can run. If he gets out, you know you've gotta put him down, sweetie." Roxy pouts and gives Dave a little frown.

John feels his heart crack and shatter. This entire family is completely fucked.

John looks over at Jake, he's shaking and flinching like a dog expecting a hit.

Roxy noticed that John was looking and she says, "oh, it's just the first time Jake's been out in so long, of course he's nervous... think that Dirk uses that line... what was it? _If you ever leave the house, I'll dice up your body?"_

"The threats worse than that." Dirk almost smiles. "but he gets a free pass since my bro's finally grown a pair."

Dave sighs, "I was just waiting for the right guy."

"And it seems you've found him." Rose pouts.

"Oh, Rose!" Roxy turns and looks at her, "you go to a few college classes and you think you know everything about how the world works."

"Rox." Dirk tells her, "don't talk about this at the table, you're gonna make Jake think he can ask for **help."**

"I'm not going to help them, I'm just not interested in having a _slave_ of my own." Rose used the S-word.

"John's not a slave." Dave snips at her. "He's happy here."

John bites his tongue. He says nothing.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that." Rose rolls her eyes.

Roxy snaps at her, "Rose! We're their guest! What is wrong with you?"

Rose lets out a huff and sighs. She sits up and walks away from the table, "thank you for the meal, I'm going to go out and take a walk. I'm not hungry."

Dave sighs after Rose leaves. He tells his husband, "she's always been like that."

Dave tells John, "she just doesn't understand."

John's struggling to understand too.


	7. Chapter 7

John’s standing in the kitchen. Every member of that horrid family left for the night, as well as that poor guy.

John feels something much worse and darker than pity, it’s fear. When John looks at Jake he sees himself. Is Jake really a mirror of John’s future? No… no… John’s different. John has resolve and- that man was so much more muscular than his _husband._ He must not have as strong as a will as Dave has... that and... John didn't really get threats like Jake did.

Dave never told him that if he got out that he'd kill him, John's mind starts racing. Would Dave kill him though if he managed to escape and then got caught again. John's almost always sedated with something, his limbs are almost always numb. He-

"Darling." 

John turns his head around. Instantly, John spots his _husband._

Dave is wearing a transparent light blue night gown. One that hugs at his hips, Dave's so certain he looks inviting to John.

“Come to bed.”

John stands still in the kitchen. Dave hums a small chuckle and then strolls up to John, with the most seductive slow strut he can muster. Dave walks up to John and once he's in front of him, Dave rubs his hands up to John's shoulder blades.

"It's lonely in bed without you... you know?"

With out even thinking John voiced his first thought, "you were waiting for me?" He tactfully stopped himself before he could add on _and not watching me?_

Dave hums again in response. He then nods his head and tilts his head, "what else would I be doing? You're my whole life, John."

Something about that was so repulsive, so sickening... but still, if Dave is so desperate to have John, John can use this to an advantage. He just has to play along. 

Suddenly,  Dave presses his lips against John’s lips.

“Hmm…” Dave hums as his lips are locked in a kiss with John.

John has to pretend he likes it.

Dave pulls away and giggles, “oh my god!”

Dave covers his face and mutters, “I feel like such a- _ahhh!_ I just love kissing you so much!”

Dave pecks John’s lips again.

Dave pulls away and giggles again, "it's just as good as the first time I kissed you."

Dave kisses John’s lip and then backs off just to giggle.

John’s getting tired of this.

He just puts an end to it.

John opens up Dave’s mouth and shoves his tounge into his.

“Hmmph!” Dave’s shocked! 

John grips onto Dave’s waist and he's kissing him so… passionately.

“Hmmm…” Dave hums.

John lifts up Dave’s night gown.

Dave hums into John’s mouth

John spreads open Dave’s legs and forces Dave’s thighs apart.

John backs away from the kiss to look at his hand as he aligns his tip with Dave’s hole.

John grabs Dave’s thighs again and holds them as far apart as he can. 

“I-oh- John! That’s a bit rough!”

“Don’t you like it?” John asks, a grit in his voice that is daring Dave to say no.

“I… I love it!” Dave starts to sweat.

“Yeah? Then take my whole cock.”

John snaps his teeth together and starts thrusting his hips into Dave.

Dave lets out a yelp in pain. He was hardly prepped and slick for this, he should have been more ready. He knows he should have been more ready. He was wearing a nightgown to seduce John after all, why would John think Dave wasn't ready.

Dave's feet lifted up from the tile floor, John placed him on the kitchen counter and it must have slipped John's mind that the cabinet was right there. Dave banged his head against the wooden cabinet but he sucked up the pain once John started biting his neck.

John was taking all his frustrations and anger out on Dave's body. He grabs onto his waist and pressed down so tightly Dave yelped from that alone. Then again, he might have yelped because all of John's length is inside his under-prepped hole. 

Dave clenches his jaw shut. He has to force himself to not complain about the pain. He has to learn how to like it, like a good little house wife. Dave's going to be everything that John needs. No matter if it hurts.

He has to. He needs this. 


End file.
